This Love Will Be Your Downfall ((ON HOLD))
by disneyobrien
Summary: Their bodies fell against each others as he pushed her down onto the bed, his hands fiddling with the clasp on her bra, her hands tangled up in his, considerably longer, mop of hair. "I'm so in love with you." He mumbled. "I'm so in love with you, too." She mumbled, before her lips found his again in the darkened room.
1. Prologue

_**HI! This is a quick Author's Note at the beginning of this chapter, to explain basically what this story is about and some new 'comment rules' etc, etc. **_

_**So basically; I was looking through these 'Tris and Four Pregnant Fanfiction' stories (yes, despite the fact that she's dead, I still do fantasize about Four and Tris having kids together, okay?) when I all of a sudden got inspired to write my own, so here I am, writing my own Tris gets preggers fic. It's kind of going to be a carry-on for Divergent, without the whole people dying malarky, so in this; Will in fact, is still alive, (simply because I loved the Will/Christina pairing, and I so wish they were still together/he was still alive) and, so is Al.**_

_**So, onto the comment rules; any hateful comments will be deleted, and that doesn't include constructive critiscm, I am open to critisicm, as it will help me improve my writing, which I am always happy, and trying, to do. So if you spot something that needs changing, or you want something better added in, or if you plain out don't like it and want me to change it, please let me know, but please be NICE about it. On several of my other stories (among the lovely reviews) I have had several nasty, hateful reviews, that have really upset me. **_

_**Please understand that I can't update very often, and I do often forget what I have written, despite the fact that every other day I do re-read my chapters so I know what to put for the next chapter, because I am very ill at the moment. **_

_**So on that note; here is the first chapter (or possibly prologue?) of my new story, This Love Will Be Your Downfall. **_

_**Who are we to be emotional? Who are we to play with hearts and throw it all away? Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads? Who are we to find ourselves in other peoples beds?**_

Tris was wiped out after a phsyically, and emotionally, draining day at the Dauntless compound. Her heart was racing, her mind was pulsating with pain, and her palms were slick with slammy sweat.

She was, for once, dreading letting Tobias see her like this, despite the fact that he had seen her in a much worse off state.

She sat down on her bed, pushed up against the side of the wall, letting her eyes glimpse herself in the bathroom mirror. It still felt wrong to be looking at her reflection, despite the fact that she was no longer Abnegation. In fact, really, she was never really anything.

That was the whole point of being Divergent, right?

Tris felt restless, at the same time as feeling exhausted. She felt sick, and tired, and emotionally drained. Was seeing Four going to help, or exasperate that?

Without thinking, Tris felt her body heave up off of the bed, out of the room, and into Four's own, private, bedroom. Her heart was pounding even more so, as she opened the door, to find him in his room, his bare torso showing off his impecable form.

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Sorry." She giggled, feeling her cheeks turn to an unflattering shade of red, letting the door slam shut behind her. "I just had to see you."

Four pulled his shirt over his head, picking his other, of course, black one off of the floor, and placing it in the laundry basket beside his bed. Why he had a laundry basket, Tris still hadn't figured out yet.

Four glanced over at her, flashing her a wide, white toothed smile. "Why are you sorry?" His voice sounded completely wiped out.

Tris scratched the back of her neck, shaking her head. "Because, I-uh, walked in on you, um-" she paused. "Never mind." She whispered.

Her cheeks flamed even redder.

Four stepped forward, his thumb running over her cheek, grinning at the sight of how red they were. "I love it when you blush." He murmured, softly.

Seeing Four had definitely helped.

"I don't really know why you put your shirt back on." Tris mumbled, pushing the sleeve of her black v-neck top down slightly, revealing her black lacy bra strap. "I was only going to be taking it off anyway."

Four rose his eyebrows, smirking. "Were you now?"

Tris pressed her lips in a hard line, nodding, completely serious. "Yes."

What the hell was she doing?

"Fine then." He smirked, shrugging his shirt off over his head, dumping it on the floor. "But you have to take your shirt off too."

Tris felt her cheeks go redder. This was so unlike her. But still, she shrugged, and muttered. "Fine." Before pulling her t-shirt up over her head, messing up her freshly combed and washed hair, dumping it on the floor next to his.

She kicked her shoes off, feeling even shorter than she already was. "Now the jeans." She grinned.

"Really?" Four's eyebrows rose up even further, his cheeks now a slight shade of pink. This was the first time Tris had ever seen Four even the slightest bit nervous, or embarrassed.

Tris nodded. "Yuhuh."

Four fiddled with the zipper for a few seconds, before it finally came free, and he pulled them down his legs, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. "Your turn." He replied, stepping out of the pool of black jeans, bringing himself closer to Tris, and even closer to the bed.

Tris smirked, before pulling her jeans off, before ditching her plain black socks. "Oh, just kiss me already." She grumbled, before pushing her lips to his, their lips entwined in a heated moment of passion.

Their bodies fell against each others as he pushed her down onto the bed, his hands fiddling with the clasp on her bra, her hands tangled up in his, considerably longer, mop of hair.

He unclapsed the bra, sliding it down her arms, and dumping it onto the floor, before trailing a line of kisses from her shoulder blade, down her tattoo, and down her bare upper body. "I'm so in love with you." He mumbled, as she pulled her black panties down her muscled legs, dumping them on the floor, befor he pulled his down.

"I'm so in love with you, too." She mumbled, before her lips found his again in the darkened room.

_**Hope you guys liked it! This was officially the Prologue, I made up my mind ;) Next chapter things get... Interesting. Please review! :) **_


	2. Chapter One: Human

_**I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it. But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up, and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human. **_

Tris sat by the toilets, a mere month and a half after her and Tobias' indescretion, trying extremely hard not to wretch into the extremely public toilet bowls, and wake everyone up.

Her main mission wasn't actually not to vomit, she knew she would, it was what she had been doing for the last two weeks. But being sick, meant that she was excused from training, and in all honesty, she was pissed right off about it.

Someone's hands held Tris' hair up from her face, so that she didn't let it dangle in her own puke, the same thing that she had done everyday since she started this sudden 'puking' scene.

She had heard some rumors around the compound that people were starting to think that she was bulimic, or worse, that she had cancer. But neither, especially not the last one, she hoped.

She had just caught a nasty case of the stomach flu, that had seemed to take a certain liking to her.

Why, she did not know. Possibly because she had places to be, and duties to fulfill, and this 'stomach flu' was keeping her from it.

Tris looked up, seeing Christina's familiar face. "Thank you." She whispered, as she turned her head back to the toilet bowl, before she finally let herself wretch. It was at this time, exactly 5.59AM that she finally decided to let herself puke, because in one minute, everyone would have to wake up for training anyway.

And because Tris had been sick, yet again, Eric and Four would have no choice but to excuse her from training again, so this time, instead of laying in bed and doing nothing, Tris had decided, while she was fighting off puking, that she would go and talk to Tori about this.

The 'this' being several aspects.

"God, that reeks." Christina grumbled, as the other Dauntless members groaned, startled by the sound of Tris' puking. Or perhaps they weren't, maybe they were used to it by now, as Tris and Christina were. "Have you told Four about this yet?" She asked, quietly.

Tris shook her head. "It's only the stomach flu, Christina. I'll drink some more herbal tea, and I'll be fine. Honestly. No reason to tell Four about how I'm still being sick. We'll just tell Eric, instead."

"Yeah, but you're missing out on training, Tris. You need to try and get yourself better." She whispered, as Tris stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her black long sleeved sweater, before pulling the flush on the toilet, the sound jolting everybody up, now fully awake, just as Four came down the stairs.

Why did it have to be Four? It was usually Eric, nowadays.

Tris sighed, as she quickly ate some toothpaste, before spitting it out into the sink, returning to her bed.

Four walked over to her bed, his eyebrows creasing with worry, worry lines appearing on his forehead. "You were sick again." He whispered, sighing, as I gave him a subtle shrug. "You're really sick, Tris. We need to get an Abnegation doctor in to see you, okay?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's what you've said everyday for the past two weeks, Tris! I don't know what's wrong with you!" He groaned. "Please tell me that the rumors aren't true. You aren't-"

"No, Four, I am not bulimic! Why would you believe such petty rumors like that? And if you don't believe me, then ask Christina. She holds my hair up for me every morning right before I throw my fricking ass up. She helps me climb up into bed. Not you. So ask her if you don't believe me." She mumbled.

Four huffed, standing up. "Come and talk to me after training. But only if you're in a good mood." He mumbled, before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I put my head in my pillow, letting out a loud, but muffled, scream, tears pricking at the back of my eyes, before snaking down my cheeks.

What the hell was wrong with me, and why was I pushing everyone away from me at a time when I need them most?


	3. Chapter Two: What If I Told You

_**What if I told you who I really was? What if I let you in on my charade? What if I told you, what was really going on? No more masks, and no more parts to play. There's so much I want to say, but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind. Would you see me differently? Would that be such a bad? I wonder what it would be like, if I told you.**_

Tris hadn't managed to find a way to sneak down the hallways to speak to Tori yet, what with the Dauntless leaders on watch since the newest Erudite news report, attacking this time not only the Abnegation, but the Dauntless.

She had heard Eric and Four discussing it, as she tried to make her way through the hallway's quietly, but decided against it. Four had ear's like an eagle. Eric thought that Dauntless and Abnegation would soon join forces.

The brave... and the selfless. Well, what a mighty fine team they would make.

Tris let out a loud sigh, flopping back down onto the bed, her head hitting the soft pillow. She was dying for sleep, but the nauseating feeling hadn't left her since her puking escapade this morning, and all she wanted to do was throw up and then sleep, in a complete cycle.

But on the other hand, she also wanted to train. She didn't know what was going on, and she was falling behind.

It was just like being in high school again. There was always so much work, and if you left for even a mere day, you would fall severely behind. But this was worse. Way worse. It was Dauntless training, and she had missed two entire weeks.

Tris was brought out of her reverie by a loud knock on the door, as she bolted up into a sitting position, bringing the blankets up over her, so that they couldn't see her ready to get up and bolt for it, before shouting, "come in!"

The door cracked open, and a man, presumably a doctor in Abnegation colors, climbing down the steps, Four following closely behind.

"Four, I told you, I'm fine!" Tris grumbled, sighing, running a hand through her blonde hair, biting down on her lower lip as the doctor made his way towards her.

Four shook his head. "I know you did, but I didn't believe you. And the Abnegation are here today, under orders from Marcus," Tris saw him flinch at the mention of his father's name, "and your father. They want Abnegation to train in the Dauntless compound, just in case Erudite attack, and not with another report this time. And when I met Philip, I thought I could bring him in here to check you over, is that okay?"

Tris groaned. "Fine. Whatever." She mumbled, she was so pissed off with Four right now, how could he? She said she was fine, which meant she was fine. Right? Because she was fine, she just had the stomach flu.

Philip walked over to Tris, giving her a small smile. "Beatrice?" He smiled, as he sat down on the edge of her bed, Four stepping closer, a look of worry on his face.

"Hi, Phil." She whispered, squeezing her eyes tight shut. Why did the doctor treating her have to be her old childhood doctor? It made it so much harder to be pissed off to him, when he'd known her, and her family, for decades.

"So, Four told me you'd been, um, well, puking a lot recently. Is that correct?" Philip asked, giving her a nervous look.

Tris nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Do you get any warning signs before you throw up, or is it just, you rush to the toilet?"

Tris shook her head. "I always feel nauseated, shall we say, not enough to the point of throwing up, but it's always there."

"Is there a particular point of the day that you puke, or is it just whatever time?" Philip asked, lifting Tris' wrist and putting his index and middle finger on her pulse point, before removing it, writing something down on the clipboard.

Tris sighed. "Yes, it's always in the morning."

He pulled his clipboard paper back, scribbling something down, turning to look at Tobias. "Cover your ears, please." He grinned, halfheartedly. "Have you had tender breasts, recently?"

Tris closed her eyes, her heart pounding, as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. But at the same time, she was trying to remember. Had she? She nodded. "Yeah. I have."

Philip nodded, with no apparent reason, before turning back to his clipboard, and writing something down. "Have you had intercourse recently, Tris? I want you to be honest with me about this. I promise I won't tell your parents."

She had no doubt he wouldn't. When Abnegation made a promise, they would always keep it. But still, she answered with a, "why does it matter anyway?" Philip gave her a skeptical look, before she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Yes. I have." She mumbled. She felt her cheeks get hotter. She wondered how red they were right now.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone does it at some point. How do you think you were born?" He grinned.

Tris sighed. She felt as if Philip was talking to her as if she was a five year old.

He clicked his pen off, nodding at Four to leave the room, before attaching it to his grey pocket, standing up. "I need you to roll down the covers for me, so that I can examine you properly, is that okay?"

Tris felt hesistant, but she nodded anyway, before rolling the covers, revealing her black training gear. "I wasn't going to go training, I just wanted to-"

"It's none of my business whether you were, or not, going training. It makes no difference to me. I just need to come to a final decision, although I think I know the answer." He whispered.

Philip's hands pulled her top up slightly, as he laid his hands on her stomach, pressing down gently. Tris winced, not only because of the slight pain as he pushed down, but because of his freezing cold hands. "Did that hurt, Beatrice?"

Tris thought of shaking her head, no, but she thought it was best to answer correctly. "Yes." She uttered, quietly.

"On a scale of one to ten?" He asked, pushing down in another place on her abdomen, making Tris wince even more.

"Maybe a six." She whispered, as he pulled her top back down, and Philip returned next to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Beatrice, how long has it been since you last had sexual intercourse?" He asked, quietly.

Tris bit down on her lower lip. "It was about a month and a half ago." She whispered.

He nodded. "That pretty much confirms it, then doesn't it." He sighed, as he stood up, taking his bag off from the floor.

"Confirms what?" Tris asked, pushing herself up, and out of bed. "You're not telling me anything! Four sent you in here to give both of us answers-"

"I don't think you want me to tell him what I suspect, at least not yet." He whispered.

Tris sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Then, just tell me."

Philip turned around to look at her. "I need to send you for a blood test to confirm it, but, Beatrice, I think you might be pregnant."

Tris shook her head. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be so. She was in _Dauntless, _she couldn't be pregnant. Especially not with Erudite now attacking Dauntless, and her and Four just having started their relationship.

It couldn't be possible.

Philip started towards the door, before he turned to look at her. "Be careful, Beatrice. Having a child in Dauntless is dangerous."

_**Okay, so I kinda liked this chapter. I never really like my own chapters, because I think my writing is awful, but I actually liked this one! SCORE! **_

_**So obviously, in the books, Dauntless was in cohoots with Erudite, but I quite like the idea of them working with Abnegation, and because of it being a fanfiction, I can do it. Heh. **_

_**So, I had a few things I wanted to say and thank a few people for they're lovely replies. **_

_**One user (sorry, I can't remember ANYONE'S username, but if you're reading it, then you'll know who you are) asked if they were still in initiation, or whether they were full-fledged members of Dauntless. Here is my answer; They are fulled fledged members of Dauntless, but because Abnegation and Dauntless are no working together (kind of), they are still training so they can win against Erudite. **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU TO THE USER THAT POINTED OUT ABOUT WRETCH AND RETCH. I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS TWO WAYS TO SPELL WRETCH. I HONESTLY DIDN'T. SO THANK YOU. LIKE, A LOT. **_

_**AND TO THE SAME PERSON WHO POINTED THAT OUT, THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT MY WRITING WAS GOOD. IT ISN'T. BUT THANK YOU.**_

_**Also, thank you to EVERYONE who has favorited, followed or reviewed, it all means so much!**_

_**That is all.**_

_**Goooooodddd byeeeeeeeee. **_

_**MWAH x**_


	4. Chapter 4: Superman (It's Not Easy)

_**I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees, find a way to lie 'bout a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naive, even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream and it's not easy to be me. **_

Tris winced as the needle went into the vein in the crease between her upper arm and her elbow, she could have sworn she saw Philip look away as he inserted it. He pushed the tube against the end of the needle.

Tris watched as her blood pooled into the bottom, before it rose slowly up to the top, the sight made her feel sick, and dizzy, but it also made her feel as if she was important, as if her blood meant something to someone, well someone besides Jeanine Matthews.

Philip pressed a cotton bud against the tiny little dot of a wound, before removing the needle, the sensation made Tris' arm tingle slightly. "We should know the results in about an hour or two." He replied, as he placed it into his bag. "I just need to run some tests on it, and then we'll get them back."

Tris nodded, pressing the cotton bud deeper on the scrape, before she removed it, a large dot of blood on the inside of it. She shrugged, tossing it into the bed next to her bed, that Tobias had ordered Christina to put there as a pre-caution.

She yanked her sleeve down. "Is it busy out there?" She asked, nervously, as she rose from the bed.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. We're all going down to the cafeteria to get some food, so you can do whatever you please. Just don't train until we know what's going on."

Tris let out a sigh. "I wasn't planning on it. I'm just going to pay a visit to Tori." She replied, tersely, before Philip rose from the seat that he had dragged into the room.

"I'll meet you either in here, or by the chasm, in an hour and a half, okay?" Philip said, softly.

She nodded. "Okay." She spoke, quietly.

She was playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out. It was the weirdest sensation, it made her feel like a normal, functional human being, not someone that was being hunted by Erudite headquarters, not Divergent.

Philip left the room, and shortly after, so did Tris. She glanced, quickly, around the halls, before rushing down, passing the chasm, until she reached where she was heading.

Tori glanced up at her, Tris heaving for breath. "Going somewhere?" Tori's eyebrow rose.

"I'm just coming to talk to you." She whispered. "So, can we talk? Somewhere private?"

Tori nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Tris sat down on the edge of a tattooing bed, letting out a sigh. "I just had to talk to someone that knew about the Divergence, aside from Tob-Four." She murmured, it felt so weird to call him Four, he was Tobias to her now.

"Well, if it's about that, then I can't help you." Tori replied, tersely. "I've told you everything I know."

Tris sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "It's not so much about the actual Divergence, Tori, there's just something, and I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore." She whispered.

Tori nodded, attaching one of the tattooing pads to herself, on one of the single places she hadn't tattooed on her body. "Go ahead. Speak out."

"Well, I've been puking a lot." Tris started, feeling her hands start to shake, as they slowly became clammy with sweat. "And I was-um, I was late for my period. I thought, that it was just stress, and with all the crap that was going on, it really wouldn't surprise me." Tris paused, wiping the palms of her hands on her jeans, letting out a shaky breath.

"Come on, Tris, you can talk to me. You know that. If you couldn't, I wouldn't have tried to help you with hiding your Divergence, would I?"

Tris nodded, that was true. Tori was definitely trustworthy, she knew she could tell her anything, and she wouldn't tell a soul. "Okay, well," Tris paused, taking in several deep, shaky, breaths. "I saw the Abnegation doctor, because the Abnegation are here trying to protect themselves against Erudite-"

"Yeah, I know, just skip to the point, Tris." Tori interjected.

Tris nodded, she had to tell someone or else she would explode. "The doctor thinks I'm pregnant." She said, quietly.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked, her eyes widening.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's why they said _think_. The doctor isn't certain, but he did a blood test on me today. I get the results in a little bit." She said, softly.

"Are you okay?" Tori said, softly, her hand reaching out to touch Tris', the first time Tris had ever noticed her being soft was when she was speaking about her brother, and that soon turned to rage.

Tris felt tears brimming in her eyes, as she shook her head. "No, not really." She whispered. "Four's going to go mental."

"Why would Four-" Tori trailed off. "Tris! You slept with one of the-"

Tris nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. "I did. And now I might be pregnant and-" tears snaked down her cheeks. "Everything's such a mess."

"Damn right it is." Tori replied, as she peeled the pad off of her chest. "Let's just hope you're not."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Tris walked back into the room, but the Abnegation and Dauntless were outside this time, not in the compound, training. She wondered whether Philip was inside of the 'dorm rooms', with news, hopefully of the good variety.

She pushed open the door, stepping inside, wincing at the sound of it clanging shut with a loud bang. "Philip." She said, quietly, her stomach filling with butterflies, some of them in hobnailed boots. All of a sudden, she could feel herself growing more and more nauseated.

"I have your results back." He replied, fiddling with his hands, awkwardly. Abnegation were never _awkward_, they thought it was too self-serving. "And I have to tell you," he paused, dragging the suspension out.

Tris' heart was pounding, her mouth slowly drying, her lips sticking in and out to lick her dry lips, she lifted her hand to her mouth, as she started nibbling at her nails ferociously.

She felt as if she was about to pass out.

"I have to tell you, you're pregnant. I'm really sorry, Tris. I really am." Philip whispered, as she rushed over to the toilet, and retched.


	5. Chapter 5: Rather Be

_**We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have travelled land and sea, but as long as I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be. **_

Tris shoved her hands into her pockets, letting out a deep breath, as she stood outside, taking a deep breath.

She didn't know what to do with herself, she knew she couldn't go back into the Dauntless chambers and see Four, but she couldn't stay out here all night, either.

The word was ringing in her mind and ears, making her feel sick and dizzy. How was it even possible? She'd only had sex once, and now she's pregnant.

She could hear the voice of her mother ringing in her mind. '_It only takes once, Be_atrice._'_

She rolled her eyes, before sinking down onto the floor, bringing her knees up to her face, resting her chin against her knees, bouncing heself up and down, slightly.

She heard the gates to the Dauntless compound open, and Christina stepped outside, dropping to the floor nex to her. "Thought I might find you out here." She smiled, looking over at her best friend, who was looking paler than usual.

Tris could feel tears brimming in her eyes. She refused to cry, she refused to cry.

"I have some news." Christina smiled, fiddling with her hands, before finally clasping them together.

Tris looked over at Christina, forcing a smile onto her face. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice croaking. She forced her tears back, letting out a hasty cough.

"Me and Will have decided to get married." Christina grinned, running a hand through her visibly longer hair. "In six weeks. I know it's not very long, but we're so excited about it."

There was a soft pause.

"And I want you to be my bridesmaid." Christina beamed, but Tris stayed silent, as she finally let a couple of tears roll down her cheeks.

Tris let out a hasty breath, lifting her hand, and wiping her cheeks. She licked her lips, biting down on her lower one, as she pulled her knees up tighter, before letting them drop out.

"Tris," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

A soft sob escaped out of Tris' mouth, shaking her head. "I can't-I can't-" more tears rolled down her cheeks, as the next words tumbled out of her mouth. "Four's going to kill me, he's going to get so angry-"

Tris' breathing got heavier, and quicker, as she began to have a panic attack, thick and salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Calm down," Christina exclaimed, as she put her hands on Tris' shoulders, keeping her in place, and Tris continued to ramble on, her words getting quieter and quieter until all you could hear was the fast paced breathing. "Explain to me what's going on."

Tris ran her hands through her hair, more tears rolling down my cheeks. "I really-I can't, Christina-"

"You can, Tris. You can, you can tell me anything, you know that." Christina said, softly. "You're my best friend."

More tears spilled down her cheeks at those kind words, before she opened her mouth, the words spilling out, quietly. "Four's going to kill me."

"Why?" Christina asked. "You have to tell me now, I'm worried about you. Was it something the doctor said? Are you really sick?"

Tris shook her head. "No, I wouldn't say I was sick." She whispered, her hands shaking, as she brought one up and let it rest against her still flat stomach. "The doctor told me, that I'm not sick today. I haven't got the stomach flu, and I'm certainly not bulimic." She said, her voice getting slightly louder.

"Then what's going on, Tris?"

Tris let out a shaky breath. "Today," she paused, trying to figure out how to put it into words. "Today, the doctor told me..." She paused, taking an inhalation of shaky breath, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "He told me that I'm pregnant. Four's the dad."

_**Hi guys,**_

_**I'm so so sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so poorly at the moment, and my body is giving up on me.**_

_**I'm so ill at the moment that I need help to sit up, I'm falling asleep all the time during the day, and it's extremely hard to be on my laptop. My hands are so weak, that when I lift it up, I drop it, so at the moment, my legs and arms are covered in bruises from where I've dropped it. **_

_**But I'm just saying 'eff you, stupid body' and coming on here and updating.**_

_**On other news; I HAVE A GUINEA PIG.**_

_**Her name is Princess Consuela Banana Hammock (Friends fans will get this). **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Fizzy.**_


	6. I'm So Sorry Guys

_**It is with deep sadness that I write that I won't be on here for a while,**_

_**I would really love to be able to carry on writing,**_

_**but at the moment I really just can't.**_

_**Just writing those three sentences is tiring.**_

_**My health is so bad at the moment, and even powering up my laptop and the noise of the keys gives me masses of pain and headache.**_

_**I'm completely housebound now, and need help sitting up and eating and my hands are still terrible and in pain.**_

_**I'm so sorry guys.**_

_**I would love to carry on writing, but I really just can't.**_

_**Writing this makes me want to cry.**_

_**I love you guys so much.**_

_**When I'm in a better place physically, mentally and emotionally I will try writing again.**_

_**Until then you can still PM me, although it will take a while to write back.**_

_**Once again, I'm so sorry.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Also, if you have an good book or TV show suggestions, drop me a PM as I am so bored stuck in this house right now :(**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Goodbye for now,**_

_**Lizzy x**_


End file.
